The Devil Crow
by Asuka Holy
Summary: Normally, Aya is a reporter who report the news in Jakarta. But Aya have dragged to a place was called "Gensokyo" by mysterious gap. It leave her no choice except stay and live in Gensokyo with another living creature. But Aya is turned into a crow as She come to Gensokyo, and it gives her a power, such as flying or turning into whole crow or even sounds like it. But why she?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN EVERY TOUHOU CHARACTER IN HERE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER. **

* * *

><p>"How was the electricity problem that happened recently?" asked me as I writing the report for the news.<p>

It was Monday at noon, I was asking some question to minister of electricity due the electricity in the town was even to go down.

Being a reporter wasn't easy. Sometimes you would be ignored, the crowd made your mind blur, the heat of the sun made you dizzy, or even the informant wasn't nice, or even could be worse.

I had finished my report. Now it was my time to take a rest, so I came to the nearest restaurant in there.

I ordered my favorite food, sushi. Yeah I love sushi very much.

While I was eating my sushi, I felt someone was watching me from the backside of alley. I turned to the back where my instinct told me someone was watching me from there, but I found nothing, so I pretended to ignore it.

Again and again, I felt the same while I was enjoying my sushi. I was sure someone was watching me from the backside of alley, I turned again and again, I found nothing but a flying air!

"_I'm going to check it!"_

I left the restaurant, mustered up my courage and checked what actually had been watching me while I was eating my sushi in the backside of alley. But, I couldn't find anything. Just a narrow street can be seen throughout my eyes.

"It was my imagination… I guess" said me as I turned back and began to walk back.

But before I walked out from the alley, a mysterious gap appeared, opened and dragged me inside. I was helpless at that time.

In the gap, I had been like free falling in there but I can saw nothing. Just a pitch black can be seen in my eyes.

"WHAAAA HELPPP MEEE!"

I was helpless and hopeless. I screamed like child. I couldn't do anything, I just screamed and screamed asked, for a help. Poor me, no one answered. What only I could do was waiting my body to crash to the ground. I also doubted there was an end after I falling from this.

**LATER**

I finally saw a light below, I thought it was the end and also the end of my life.

I closed my eyes and waited my body to crash…

My body was crashed to the ground. But strangely it was not too hurt. It felt like fell down from your bed.

"Ouch… Wait, what?! I'm still alive?!" asked me to no one but myself as I got up from the ground.

A morning view of forest could be seen throughout my eyes as I tried to get up from ground.

"Where am I?"

I checked out my phone, but there was no signal.

"No signal huh? Where am I actually?"

*GASP*

"Oh no! My precious camera!" said me as I noticed my camera was broken after my body was crashed to the ground.

I wanted to cry that time. Because it was the only one which always had been in my side to accompany me to do my job now had gone forever.

"Why?" asked me sadly.

I wanted to cry but I realized, crying would not change anything. So I held my tears and began to walk.

No matter how long I walked, I was back to the same place. It seemed I was walked around the forest, so I decided to walk straight from where I stood now.

Finally, I found a place like a village. Yeah it is a village for sure. The peoples seemed good too. I asked few people in there.

"Umm, excuse me, can you tell me where am I now?" asked me to people in there.

"You are in human Village, in Gensokyo. Actually it is strange found a people who didn't know this place…" replied the man to me.

"_Gensokyo he said?! Where is it?!"_

"Can you tell me how to back to Jakarta?" asked me plainly.

"Jakarta? Where is it? I never heard it before" replied the man as he was scratching his bald head.

"What?! I mean… it is in Indonesia, in southeast of Asia!" replied me as I rose my tone of my voice.

"Sorry, I have no idea what are you talking about girl…" replied the man and then he continued to walk.

"_Gensokyo… and he didn't know where Jakarta is…"_

I was curious, so I asked another people in there but the answer was same. So probably I trapped in here forever.

"_There is no way to back?!"_

I panicked because nowhere to go. And this place was strange, people in here said "Human" village, was that mean could be a there is another living creature lived in here beside human, plant, and animal?

"_Calm down Aya…"_ said me to myself.

As time went, my stomach growled asked for food.

I checked my wallet and fortunately, there was still a lot of money in my wallet.

I went to some eatery in there, but no one was normal food. I had no idea what they had been selling all this time also, did people in here was eating these food?

All in here were unappetizing me, so I went out from the village.

**LATER**

Time never had been stop ticking, I walked around the place was called Gensokyo, but found nothing and my phone was getting no signal and its battery almost ran out.

I was starving, nothing I could eat, not even the grass. My energy almost depleted, my vision was blurring, and my legs were shaking and could no longer to sustain my body.

As time as I walked, I realized this was the place when my body was crashed. I known it because I left a cross mark on the ground. But the difference was there was a crow was lying down on the ground.

"_Crow? Can… I…. eat that?"_

I walked toward the crow. The crow had red ruby glowing eyes. It was scary somehow…

My legs couldn't sustain my body anymore so I fell to the ground beside that crow.

"_Crow…. I'm sorry"_

Honestly I wanted to eat that crow but not eat it raw. I touched that crow and suddenly the atmosphere was strange somehow.

"Huh?"

My head began to spin fiercely, I felt extremely dizzy all of suddenly, my stomach was nausea too. I could not see clearly, my vision was becoming red.

"_**You dare to touch me?!"**_ the echoed voice could be heard in my head.

"_Who are you?!"_ asked me to that voice.

"_**Do not worry, you will know who I am later… now as you touched me, I'll give you my powers" **_the echoed voice could be heard again as the crow was standing and walked toward me.

"_What do you mean by that…?!"_ asked me with panicked.

The voice wasn't answering again, but my body was still immobilized on ground. The crow was standing and walked toward me.

Now the crow had stood right in front of my face. I was scared by that, did not know what could probably the crow did to me.

"_**Now take it! And become one!"**_the voice could be heard again as the crow pecked my forehead until it was bleeding.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**LATER…**

I woke up from the bed with panting of breath, my eyes were widen and I touched my forehead as I remember my forehead was pecked by the crow. My sweats covered my face and neck. I didn't even know whose bed I was sleeping.

*PANT… PANT…PANT…*

"_Where am I?"_

"Hey easy…" an unfamiliar voice suddenly could be heard.

I looked the way where the voice came from. It was a girl with brown twin braided hair and purple eyed and dressed with white t-shirt and black purple skirt, but she had a pair of wings!

"WHO ARE YOU?!" asked me with panicked as I was known she had a pair of wings.

"Didn't I say easy? Just calm down" replied the girl as she walked toward me.

"NO! NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME! I WANT TO GO BACK!" shouted me loudly.

The girl immediately charged toward me and stood right in front of me, and began to hit me right in my head.

"Ouch! That was hurt!" said me.

"Then calm down!" replied that girl, still was holding a fist in her hand.

I calmed down as she said, trying to catch my breath again, and relaxed my body and enjoyed the situation.

**LATER AFTER I CALMED MYSELF**

"What is your name anyway?" ask that twin braided haired girl to me.

I didn't want to answer that question. It was too mainstream… I did like to hear "How did you come here?" or something like "Where did you come from?"

"Very well my name is Hatate Himekaido, you?" said that girl after she inhaled.

"Aya…" replied me simply

"Just Aya?" asked Hatate again, she seemed upset.

"Aya Shameimaru. It is my full name…" replied me.

"I see…" repied Hatate and she began to search something in her desk.

She searched something in her desk. And she had found it. It was a note and pen. And she began to write something I didn't know.

"Umm what are you writing?" asked me to her. Her face was grinning.

"Writing for news of course…" replied Hatate as she was writing the news.

"News? Are you a reporter?" asked me plainly.

"Yes correct! I'm a reporter. I'm going to write that I have found another crow girl. Hahahahaha…" Hatate laughed happily as she was writing the news.

"_Crow girl she said?! Am I a crow?!"_

I touched my back and I felt there were some feathers in my back. Could it probably a wing? Wait was that mean I had turned into a crow?! I checked it again for second. But it was real. I felt a feathers in my back.

"WAAAAA!"

I screamed loudly because I panicked and had no idea what was going on me.

"Psssttt calm down" said Hatate, still writing for the news.

I couldn't believe it, first, the gap in my world and then, a girl with a pair of wing. What in the world was going on?!

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I screamed again.

"Hey don't scream inside the house!" the different voice can be heard outside from the House.

"Yeah I'm sorry Momiji. I will take care of her!" said Hatate.

"Psstttt can you calm down?" said Hatate as she stopped to write the news and walked toward me.

"I just can't believe it Hatate…" said me, I looked down.

"Okay, okay… explain all to me" said Hatate.

I explained everything I had experience since I trapped in place was called Gensyokyo. I was wrong after all. Hatate was a nice person though her look wasn't.

"But I don't know where Jakarta is. Is Jakarta is somewhere inside Gensokyo?" asked Hatate plainly somehow didn't know how upset I was if someone said didn't know where Jakarta is.

"_Well I guess no one know Jakarta and Indonesia…"_

"Oh yeah, by the way is it your camera? It is too good for helping me to do my job, so I would be steal it if it not broken" said Hatate as she was showing and giving my camera to me.

"Yeah thanks…" replied me and then I took my camera back.

"About that time, I don't have any idea how could you turned into a crow. And also you probably are trapped here forever. So just deal with it with me. And if it possible, I promise to make you back to place you are called "Jakarta" " said Hatate to me.

I didn't know what to do, upset or happy. But maybe I would be happy and be upset. I didn't even know which one I should have done first.

And about my wings, could it be real? I checked it again for third time but it was real. I just remembered what the voice said "Become one" so probably it was inside my body. I needed to know this, the crow, and why me, and who dragged me to this.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>WILL BE CONTINUE<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN EVERY TOUHOU CHARACTER IN HERE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER.**

* * *

><p>I still didn't believe, I really turned into a half man crow. It left me no choice except I must adapted to it or at least survived this until I was back to my own world. I had tried many times flapped my wings but, I still couldn't fly to the sky, it turned only into a gust and scattered anything around it.<p>

"Aya! How many times I need to tell you don't flap your wings around my house!" said Hatate loudly to me.

"But I'm still curious why did I can't fly?! I have wings like yours but I can't fly!" denied me as loud as Hatate did.

I missed my friend in my own world. How had they been?

I was still trying to fly, but the result was same. It only created a gust and made everything scattered out. Hatate had been angry to me since I was trying to fly, but Hatate seemed didn't really care too about it.

"Aya! Instead you screwed up! You better come with me!" said Hatate, she seemed very angry to me.

"Nah… I want to sleep" replied me as I walked to house.

"I know the place where you can fix your camera! Just come with me!" said Hatate again.

"REALLY?!" I jumped out to Hatate and beamed, and then shook Hatate shoulder rapidly with happy.

"Yeah…yeah! Anyway don't do that again! Also let me off!" said Hatate when she was trying to release herself from my grip.

I went out with Hatate. I followed Hatate anywhere she went, because she said she wanted to help me to fix my camera again.

"Oh yeah, by the way Hatate, what is the name of this place?" asked me while I was walking with Hatate.

"This place was called Youkai Mountain because so many youkai in here" replied Hatate.

"Youkai?" asked me plainly.

"Yeah, a living creature that lives in here. It is not like a ghost, but it still same type from ghost" replied Hatate.

"_I was right! There is another creatures live in here beside of human, plant and, animal."_

We walked down the hill, past the rivers, and arrived in the forest in Youkai Mountain. The forest was full of fog. We still could see further but not too far. So in order to avoid things that we didn't want, I decided to hold Hatate's hand thightly.

My hands were shaking as long I walked with Hatate in the forest.

"Don't worry Aya, I'll protect you as I can" said Hatate to me, she had known I had been scared.

"Ye-yeah…. Thanks" replied me.

We walked along the forest but as far as we went, the fog became thicker and thicker. We almost couldn't see anything.

"Don't release my grip whatever the matters!" said Hatate, her tone of voice rose highly.

We had spent many time to find they way to get out from this forest, but we still couldn't find it. As through as we walked, the fog became thicker and thicker, we almost couldn't see anything.

"How much long we have to walk?" asked me, I was tired.

"I don't know but I think we have lost…" said Hatate so sudden.

"But don't worry I'll protect you, no matter what" continued Hatate.

I had no reason to worry about, but still, I had a bad feeling about this.

**LATER…**

It was already afternoon. We still didn't find the way out. We decided to rest and leaned back to some tree's trunk in there.

"Ahhh…. I'm tired" said me as I wiped my sweat.

"Me too…" said Hatate as she leaned back to tree's trunk.

We both were exhausted from a long way walk. No one from us said anything, just a silence in a moment.

While we were resting in the trunk, suddenly I felt someone coming from behind us. I didn't know but I felt it, the presence of something. It seemed didn't make any sound too. I tried to look back, but only thick fog could be seen throughout my eyes.

"Hey Aya, you still there?" asked Hatate.

"Yeah…" replied me while I was still looking at back.

The presence became near. I cloud feel it, but I couldn't see it. Was this because of my power? Oh yeah, I just remembered the crow had given me its power through pecking my forehead, and became one with me.

"Watch out Hatate!" said me as I stood and kicked the presence which was charging toward us.

Strangely my foot turned into claws as befits a crow while I was kicking the presence.

"What was that?! I heard ripened flesh?! Are you alright?!" asked Hatate loudly.

"I'm fine! But, oh my god! My foot?!" replied me.

"What happened?! Where are you? I can't see you!" asked Hatate again.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA MY FOOT!" shouted me sadly.

"What happened to your foots!? Hey!" asked Hatate again.

This time I felt many presence same as before. But it was many, it seemed surrounded us, because I cloud fell it was about 3 meters around us.

"Watch it Hatate!" shouted me as I kicked the presence with my claws. Those presences came out and charged toward us rapidly and continuously. Anyway which one they targeted? Me or Hatate? Or both?

They were continuing their attack. I overwhelmed when I was kicking them.

"Aya what is happening?! Answer me!" asked Hatate, she panicked.

I couldn't answer right now, I overwhelmed kicking them.

"HIYAA!" I kicked the last of it.

*PANT, PANT, PANT*

"Aya?!" asked Hatate.

"Don't worry I'm fine. How about you?" replied me as I finished kicked them out.

The fog in the forest became to fade. I finally cloud see what around me again as Hatate too. And some red could be seen in the ground.

"What… just happened…?" asked Hatate, she was stunned.

I focused my sight to the ground. It was almost full of blood. Also my foot's claws were covered by a blood too.

"_What have I done?!"_

My sight displayed some surprising view. There were a lot of boars had dead, and they had many scratch mark on their bodies.

I couldn't believe for what I had seen. Was I the cause all of this? Were these boars was the presence I felt before?

I was stunned, couldn't move, my body was shivering.

"Hatate… I… I…" said me shivered.

Hatate didn't answer it, she probably was stunned too.

Judging by what I had done before, it was surely, I was the cause of all this. My foot's claws were covered by blood, the boars dead and left the scratch mark on it. And I also believed I had scratched it with my claws.

But I denied I was doing this. It was like someone else was controlling my body and did that. Was it the crow?

"_**I'll protect you" **_a voice could be heard inside my head. Was it the crow voice?

"_What have you done to me?!" _asked me to it.

"_**You should thanks to me! I saved you from those boars!" **_replied it.

"_What in the world are you!? Get out from me now!" _replied me, denying it.

"_**Too bad. We had become one" **_said it to me.

"_Just get out! Get out!" _replied me as I was holding my tears.

I didn't want this happened to me. And I never wanted to become like this. I just wanted to back to my own world.

"_**Have you forgotten what I had said? Have you forgotten we had become one? I'll protect you no matter what. Even you don't like it, I will protect you as long as I can! Also don't forget, you are mine, and I'm yours"**_ said it to me.

"_I don't need you! Get out!"_ asked me and then I cried.

I never wanted this to happen to me. I just didn't care what crow, what else, Gensokyo or anything. I just wanted to back.

"_**Why did you touch me in the first place? I believe that you were at your limit at that time. I did like to help you, is this what you reply to me?"**_ asked it to me.

I didn't care what it said to me. I cried and pretended didn't hear it.

"_**If you don't like me, at least don't cry like that to me"**_ said it again.

"Aya why are you crying?" asked Hatate to me as she touched my back.

"Get off from me!" replied me, I ran away from her.

I ran away from her as fast as I could until I was stumbled by a rock.

"Aya are you okay?" asked Hatate after she chased.

"Don't come near me! Don't touch me!" shouted me as I crawled backward.

"Hey… What is wrong? I think you have saved me…" said Hatate, she began to walk toward me.

"Don't come near me! I hate you! I hate this place! I hate everything! I want to go home! I never want to meet with you, get this power, and come to this place! I'm sick all of this!" shouted me and began to shedding my tears.

I shouted to her what I was thinking now, I didn't care anymore. Hatate seemed wasn't care, she kept walking toward me.

*SLAP*

Hatate suddenly slapped me as strong as she could, and left a mark on my cheek. I couldn't do too much. I was only glared at Hatate after she slapped me.

"I think you are better than me…" said Hatate, her voice was cold somehow.

"Listen up! You think I will leave you here now? I thought we were friends! I gave my best on you but, why could you said like that to me?" asked Hatate, she was very angry for sure.

I didn't answer at her. I just glared at her with hatred.

"If you don't like me, it is fine! But let me tell you something… Sometimes, what we WANT, it can't be happen just in moment, beside of that, sometimes what we want appears to opposite thing that we don't want it, or it can be worse. Do you think I don't have a problem? I do have a problem! Just deal with them!" said Hatate, her tone of voice was higher than before.

Hearing Hatate's words, I thought she was right.

"This is your camera right? I give it back to you" said Hatate, and then she threw my camera to me and I took it.

"Think about it! My words were wrong or not! Just go anywhere you like if you think you are right. And one more thing, you are always welcome to my house" said Hatate and then she left me.

She was right about everything. I wanted to say sorry to her, but I was very ashamed at time. I even couldn't look at Hatate face.

I was just sitting in the ground, doing nothing, thinking about how pathetic I was. I had a good friend but I wasted it. As time went, the fog appeared again.

"_**How long you will be sitting in there! Get up!"**_

I didn't answer it.

I sensed the same presence. I think it was the same boars like before. But I didn't want to fight them.

"_**Huhu… Hahahahaha! How pathetic you are" **_that voice laughed so sudden.

"_**If were you, I would get up as soon as possible, chase your friend and kill her. And now, you had been sitting in here, waiting for your death to arrive! But too bad, I won't let you do that"**_ continued that voice.

"_What did you say!?" _

"_**Mwahahahaha, if you die, I will have to lonely again, waiting for someone to touch me and become one with them"**_

"_**To be honest, I couldn't fully control you. It seems my powers lose to yours"**_

"_What!?"_

"_**You are unique, don't waste it. I think your friend was sharing the same opinion too me"**_

"_I'm unique?"_

"_**Soon, "it" will come. I'll let you control of my power. Use it wisely. But it is your choice, rather accept it or not"**_

I was unique? I didn't even know that voice. But, had Hatate been thinking I was unique too?

"_What is "it" ?"_ asked me.

"_**Neither you or your friend is in danger. That was what I could to tell you… The rest I'll let you control my powers" **_

"_Hey wait!"_

The voice didn't answer again. As it stopped to speak, my body felt hot. It was like your entire body was melting. I managed to survive it, and suddenly my vision became red. I could see further clearly even in a thick fog.

"_What happened to me?" _asked me to myself. I couldn't say it for sure but I felt powerful now.

Soon many boars charged towards me, I kicked them and this time my foot turned into crow's claws permanently. They weren't change after I stopped to kick the boars.

Not long after that I heard girl's scream.

"_Hatate?!" _only Hatate was in my mind after heard that scream.

I flew to the sky, searched where Hatate was gone for, and found her and then, I began to fly toward her.

I found Hatate while she was fighting against the giant boar. She overwhelmed to fight that giant beast alone so I decided to help her. I scratched its body fiercely.

"What happened!? Is there a crow?" asked Hatate to no one. She seemed couldn't see what was going on because of this thick fog.

I kept scratching its body until it raged.

The giant boar raged, it was angry to me, it glared at me. It began to charge toward me but I flew above it so the boar hit some tree in front it. It was easy to dodge from its attack.

As I went down to ground, the boar glared at me again, and began to charge toward me again. I flew to above again and let the boar hit the trees again.

From above, I saw the boar seemed was very angry to me, it jumped to me and charged me in the air. I was hit by it, I was thrown to back by its hit, fortunately, I had wings so I could recover in air before I crashed the tree behind me.

"Where is the boar?!" asked Hatate confused.

"_Damn that boar"_

Even I could recover in air but it was still hurt.

I charged toward it with anger. I kicked, scratched it with my full power and with intention to kill it. I also combined my moves with my wings so I cloud bring it and hit it in the air where it couldn't do anything. And for my final blow, I grabbed its heavy body with my powerful foot's claws, and threw it onto the ground.

The giant boar was bleeding so badly and its flesh was torn by me. Not long after that, it died and the fog slowly faded.

"What the…?" asked Hatate after she saw the boar was dead and covered with blood.

I went down onto the ground, and met Hatate, she probably cloud see me now.

"What…!? Is that you Aya?!" asked Hatate.

*CAW*

"_What! I sound like a crow?!"_

"Wh-what? You aren't Aya! Don't come near me!" shouted Hatate as she began to move backward.

But before the situation became worse, I transformed to half man crow again.

"Thanks God!" said me thankfully after turned normal again.

"Aya…?" asked Hatate confused.

"Yeah?" replied me.

"Thanks for helping me…" asked Hatate, and then she smiled.

"No no no. You shouldn't thank to me. I should thank to you…" replied me to Hatate as I shook my head.

"But you had saved me not once but twice…" replied Hatate, as she was giggling.

"Yeah… but if you had not said the right thing, I would not save you for twice. So thank you…" replied me.

"Had I? Hihihihi, don't mention it Aya" replied Hatate. She also had laughed too.

"Oh by the way Hatate, are we still going to fix my camera? Pleaseeee" I begged to Hatate.

"Yeah.. yeah let's go!" said Hatate and we began to walk.

**LATER AT THE WORKSHOP**

"This is… a powerful ultimate super and hyper duper camera… I never seen like this before…" said the blue haired little girl, with green little backpack in her bag, who called herself a kappa.

"Uh, actually it is kind expensive so would you be careful on it? haha…" said me with trembled voice.

"Nah don't worry, she is maniac at repairing things" said Hatate.

"It is done!" said the blue haired girl.

"How fast!" reflected me.

I had been never thinking someone could do it within a second. Was she super powered?

"Hehehe, you have underestimate me haven't you?" she grinned as she asked me.

"See…?" Hatate whispered to me.

"Okay how much it cost?" asked me as I opened my wallet.

"No, it is absolutely free! For a Tengu actually…" said her.

"I'm not a Tengu…" replied me.

"Nah, she is lying. We are tengu hahaha. Don't you see? Hm hm?" immediately Hatate interrupted me.

"Psssssstttt just say you are a tengu alright!?" whispered Hatate to me as she pulled my collar.

"O-okay…" replied me sweated.

"So you aren't a tengu hm?" asked the blue haired girl, she seemed curious.

"No, no we are tengu…" denied Hatate, made her sure that we were tengu.

"Okay fine by me… it is free! Come again, okay!?" said that blue haired girl as she gave back my camera.

"Okay thanks, by the way, you are so kind, what is your name?" said me as I asked her name.

"Nitori Kawashiro! Just call me Nitori okay?" replied me.

"Okay Nitori, bye!" I left as I was waving to her.

**LATER, AFTER LEAVING THE WORKSHOP…**

We walked back to Hatate's house. As we walked we had a little talk about Nitori.

"Nitori such a kind girl isn't she? Is she your friend?" asked me to Hatate.

"Hahaha, you wouldn't say that if you become friend with her too close" replied Hatate.

"Really? I think she was nice to me" denied me.

"Nah whatever…" said Hatate.

I was glad it was finally over. I mean all what was happened this day was terrible. I needed to thank the crow.

"_Hey are you there?" _asked me to it.

"_**It is rare to you call me… What is it?" **_asked it to me curiously.

"_I just want to thank you about what just happened that time… You know, you are not that bad" _replied me.

"_**I'm bad, I'm embodiment of devil you know?" **_denied that voice.

"_Whatever you say, you are already kind to me. Thanks" _said me for made it sure that it was kind to me.

"…" it didn't answer it

"_By the way, can I have your name? You know it is awkward if I don't your name and how to call you…" _asked me.

"_**Call me Dabalus Cantet… Anyway, have we done here?"**_ said Cantet to me, it seemed bored or hate to hear it from me.

"_Okay Cantet, I'm Aya nice to meet you Cantet" _I greeted to Cantet.

So it was Cantet? Okay I hope we could be a good friend.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To be continued<span>_**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN EVERY TOUHOU CHARACTER IN HERE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER**

* * *

><p>"Take this!" shouted the short white haired with girl with dog eared as she swung her huge sword to me.<p>

"Waaaa!" I managed to dodge it though it was fast. It was my time to counter attack!

"Take that!" I kicked as strong and as I fast I could to her. But no matter how fast and how strong, she perfectly read my movement and blocked it.

"Not bad, hehe…" she grinned as she blocked my attack, and then she swung her huge sword again to force me to move backward.

"_**Why don't you trying to kill her!? I will happily help you if you do" **_Cantet's voice suddenly was heard inside my head.

"_What!? Are you kidding?! She is my friend!" _denied me.

"Okay enough!" Hatate shouted from in front of the door. Her sound could be heard clearly and loudly. It was the sign that my time had over.

I had practiced with Momiji, since the day I could control a little of Cantet's power.

Momiji was actually cute, she had white short hair, dog eared and orange eyed. Though she was cute, Momiji was very strong, fast, nimble, accurate and deadly if she was fighting against someone. It could be seen through how strong and fast she attacked me at the time we practiced together.

"But I'm not satisfy enough to play with her!" denied me strongly.

"Yeah… that was fast Hatate…" said Momiji, she also seemed hadn't been satisfied to play with me.

"Yeah I know, you two can continue it later, but I need Aya's help right now" replied Hatate to both of us.

"My help?" asked me, I confused.

"Just come with me…" replied Hatate and she walked to her house.

It was the third day I had been here. And this was the first time Hatate asked me for a help. Was she really needed my power to solve her problem? I went to her house as she asked me as she needed my help.

Hatate was taken me to her desk. It seemed about the reporter things.

"I have repaired your camera. How about helping me gathering information around Gensokyo? Also I will take you around Gensokyo" said Hatate thoroughly.

I hadn't known how big and how Gensokyo was. So I thought it was a perfect time for me to know it.

"Sure!" answered me happily.

"One more thing, you can fly right?" asked Hatate.

"Eh? Umm… I don't know yet…" replied me, couldn't say for sure.

"Oh man…" replied Hatate as she palmed her face. She sure disappointed.

"Let me try…" said me.

"Nononono! Not here!" said Hatate quickly.

I began to flap my wings again, ignored Hatate's word. But this time went different. I flew as fast as thunder, crashed Hatate's roof strongly until it was broken.

"What?! Have you done!?" shouted Hatate loudly. She was seriously surprised.

My head was crashed by Hatate's roof. Fortunately, it wasn't hurt badly, just a little dizzy. As I opened my eyes and recovered from my dizzy, I found myself was flying above the ground.

"Hey! I did it!" shout me loudly and happily.

"Yeyyy! Hahahahaha! I can fly! I FINALLY CAN FLY!" shouted me again happily.

I was very happy right now. I finally could fly to the sky. But some killing presence was appeared behind me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOF!?" shouted a girl behind me. I turned back and she was actually Hatate. She was holding a fist, prepared for hit me as strong as she could

"Wait Hatate!" said me panicked.

But it was too late, Hatate hit me as strong as she could, and I was thrown back by it. Fortunately, I had recovered in air before I crashed the rock behind me.

"What is my fault? Had I done something wrong?" asked me as I held my tears.

"What!?" Hatate raged, and she carried me back to her house.

She pointed her finger at the broken roof.

"Do you see!?" said her direct to me.

"Hiiii! I'm sorry I'm really sorry!" I apologized, I kneeled to her.

"You must pay for what you have done!" said Hatate, her eyes glared to me with killing intention.

**LATER, AFTER A LITLLE CONFLICT…**

I flew in the sky with Hatate, helping her for gathering information for her news.

"So, where to go…?" asked me as we were flying together.

"Just follow me" replied Hatate.

We landed in some place with many human in there. I was thinking, where we are now? I thought I had come to this place before.

"Well, follow me…" said Hatate and she began to move to somewhere.

I just remembered, this place was Human Village. I noticed it by an eatery that I had come before. But Hatate was walking outside from human village.

I just followed Hatate whenever she went without asked anything, because I didn't want to mess up this time.

"Okay! From here, walk silently! Don't make any sound!" whispered Hatate to me as we arrived in front of some stairs in there.

"Why?!"

"Just follow my orders!" whispered Hatate again, she seemed thought I had been stubborn all this time.

We walked slowly and silently like a spy. No one from us make any sound as we were walking up the stairs.

"This way…" said Hatate quietly to me, she walked out from the stairs to the bush.

"What? But we haven't arrived yet" replied me quietly too.

"Just follow me! Okay!?" replied Hatate, she was upset.

I followed Hatate again out from the stairways to the bush. First, I thought it was a shortcut to get in there, but it was another.

We had arrived in the top, it was a shrine.

"Why did we need to sneak up to the shrine…?" asked me with little disappointed.

"Psssttt! Look in there!" replied Hatate, she pointed to a brown haired girl with red dress and red ribbon on her hair. She was giving something to another girl with a pair of horn on her head and orange haired. I looked to the way where Hatate was pointing her finger.

"Who is she?" asked me. But Hatate didn't answer me.

I looked carefully to the red dressed girl. I didn't know what happened but, just seeing that girl made me uneasy somehow. I wanted to wreak my anger toward her.

"Okay here goes… This will be fun. Hihihihihihi!" Hatate grinned as she took her phone in her pocket.

"What were you laughed at Hatate?" asked me curiously.

"Ah! Yeah! Write this Aya! "Never give any donation to shrine maiden! She was working for Oni!" she ordered me and gave me a pen and a note book.

"O-okay… But I want to take a picture with my repaired camera." replied me as I took the notebook and pen which were given to me by Hatate.

"Just write it down! You'll have that time later!" replied Hatate.

While we were spying the girls, suddenly another girl, blonde with magician hat appeared behind us.

"Yo! Hatate what are you do…ing?" asked the blonde to Hatate, her sound was lowered after she saw me.

I jumped from the bush to the shrine entrance because I was surprised by the blonde's sound. Hatate seemed surprised too, and she stopped took a picture with her phone.

"Who's there?!" shouted the red dressed girl as she looked at me.

"Waaaaa… I'm sorry!" said me, couldn't help leaping out cry.

I thought I messed up things again…

"Nah, just forgive her Reimu…" said Hatate from behind the bush as she arose from the bush. She was trying to defend me.

"Hatate!? You too?" asked red dressed girl.

"Well now, now everybody! Fightnin' never do good thing to us…" interrupted the blonde.

"Marisa?! You too!?" shouted her again. Her sound was rose as many girls she had seen.

**LATER, AFTER THE EXPLAINATION…**

"I see, so you are new here?" asked Reimu, the shrine maiden to me.

"Ye-yeah…" answered me as I held my anger to her, looked away from her and pretended as nothing had happened to me.

"_Why? Why!? I just met her, but seeing her it's make me angry and uneasy somehow!" _

"_**That shrine maiden is the last who have defeated me! I want to make her pay what she had done to me!" **_Cantet's sound began to echo in my head.

"_What!? Are you sure?" _

"_**If she didn't show up that time, I would have destroyed Gensokyo that time"**_

"_Is it why the reason I had been feeling bad while I'm looking at her?" _asked me to myself.

"_**Lucky you! I can't control you as I want!" **_said Cantet in my head. It was angry.

"Hee…? You came from Jakarta you said? Where iz Jakarta anyway?" asked the blonde, her name was Marisa.

"Um, it is the capital of Indonesia…" replied me.

Several times, I glanced at Reimu, she just glanced at me too. I felt bad about this, I wanted to be a friend with her but, how could I be a friend with someone whom I hated?

"Hey you are interesting girl. I want to know more about you! Can I come with you?" asked Marisa, she interested in me.

"I'm sorry, no place for you!" replied Hatate as fast as she could after Marisa's.

"Oh yeah can you come with me for a minutes?" asked Reimu to me, her face didn't show a good expression, her eyes was narrowed. She seemed curious to me.

"Ehh yeah sure…" asked me, and then I followed Reimu.

Reimu went inside to her shrine. I kept my distance on her to prevent bad things probably she could do on me.

"Relax, I won't hurt you, I just want to ask you some questions" said Reimu after she stopped in a room with many talismans in there.

"Yeea…"

"Listen, 1 year ago, a devil shaped like a crow was appeared in Gensokyo and trying to destroy Gensokyo" said Reimu.

"Ah? Relly?" asked me, I pretended didn't know anything. It seemed about Cantet.

"Yeah, and you know what?" continued Reimu.

"What?" asked me.

"We had just met today, and for some reason, I have been feeling bad each time I looked or glanced at you, I'm feeling "it" presence inside of you…" said Reimu, with a fierce gaze to me and then she took her stick.

I was thinking, was she known it was in me? I suddenly stunned, couldn't do anything, my mouth was shut down by my fear, but I had no reason to worry, many girls outside including Hatate was ready to help me.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" said me after I mustered my courage, and still pretended didn't know anything.

"_**She probably will kill me! It could be done without killing you! She, the master of sealing…" **_Cantet sound was heard inside my head.

"_What!?" _

I could understand why Reimu wanted to kill it. But losing Cantet as such just made thing became worse.

"You should relax if you don't want to get hurt" said Reimu as she closed her eyes and began to gather power.

A blue aura suddenly was surrounding Reimu's body. Her hair was blown by her own power.

"_Wha-What is she doing?!" _

"What are you doing!?" asked me panicked.

"Don't worry just relax, I just want to kill "it"" said Reimu while she was gathering her power.

"_**See!? She wanted to kill me! If you don't care about me, you can toke that power but I won't let you do that. I will stop her as I can!"**_

"_No! Stop it Cantet! I'll talk to her! If you show up, things will be worse!"_

"Are you ready?" asked Reimu, ready to attack me anytime.

"Stop! Why do you think it is inside of me!? I just have come here and don't know anything!" shouted me as I could, to make her stopped.

"I sensed it… it is inside of you" she began to charge more power.

"Wa-wa-wait! How do you know!? Do you have strong proof of that!?" shouted me again, my mouth was trembled.

"Women instinct…" said Reimu slowly.

"What!? I'm women too!" replied me with loud voice.

Reimu suddenly stopped. She face glanced at me with an expression I had never seen before.

"Hahahahahahahaha….!" Reimu suddenly laughed.

"_Whaaat?" I sweated._

"Hahahahaha look at your face! Gyahahahaha! It was funny you know? Hahahahaha!" she rolled out of laugh.

"_What is wrong with my face?" _

"_**She probably laughed because of your scared face…"**_

"_My face…?"_

"Oh no! My stomach! Hahahahaha!" Reimu continued her laugh. She couldn't help herself.

"Umm, Reimu?" said me as I tried to make her to stop laughing.

"Hahahaha! Also, also… Who said you are a boy? Why did you say "I'm women too" it was too funny, Hahahahahaha" she continued her laugh.

"…" I left her alone

I left Reimu in the room alone and gathered with the other again.

"Where is Reimu?" asked Marisa.

"Nah, don't ask me…" replied me.

"Huh? Hey don't do somethin' weird will ya?" said Marisa.

"Forget it Marisa, she won't do anything to her…" said Hatate.

Not long after that, the Laughing Maiden came from inside the shrine, she was still laughing at time.

"Hahahahaha… uhh uhhh…" Reimu laughed as she came toward us.

Hearing that mysterious laugh made all the girls glanced to the where the sound came from. All the girls were surprised by that, except me.

"Reimu!? What is happened?" asked Hatate, she was surprised. And then she glanced at me.

"Wa-wa-wa-wa!? What is with that look!?" asked me to Hatate.

"Reimu… What iz wrong with her?" Marisa whispered herself…

"Hahahaha, stoph, everybody… it wasn't her fault. Hahahaha, I just enjoying, khhnggg…. Hahahaha!" said Reimu, resisting the laugh pressure on her.

"Aya!?" shouted Hatate, calling my name.

"What!? It wasn't me! Seriously, you heard from her right… it wasn't my fault!" denied me, knowing Hatate would blame me.

"Hahaha, seriously guys, it wasn't her fault. She is funny you know?" said Reimu, she stopped her laugh.

Reimu explained all to us what was exactly happened.

"So I intimidated her as I could, and she made that funny face like this… And..!" Reimu told the girls what was happened inside the shrine.

All the girls listened to Reimu carefully. They were laughing each time Reimu was imitating my behavior inside the shrine.

"Hahahahahaha! Stop it Reimu…" said Hatate, she couldn't help herself from laughing.

I wasn't listening to it. My cheek turned red when the girls were laughing at me. I looked down, couldn't help but embarrassed.

"Reimu, stop it!" I begged to her to stop telling everyone.

"_**How about we kill her!?" **_Cantet suddenly spoken something I didn't want to remember.

My will to kill Reimu had gone. I didn't have any reason to do it again. What I was thinking right now was how to get off from this embarrassment!

"_Stop it Cantet, just help me how to get off from this embarrassment"_ replied me sadly.

"_**Yeah kill her. It will make 2 advantages for us. First you won't be ashamed again, second I will get my revenge fulfilled!" **_

"_No means still no!" _said me angry.

Cantet was always thinking about killing, killing, and killing, it couldn't help me. Hatate was laughing at me, I couldn't ask her for a help. Reimu… I didn't want to tell about her. Marisa was laughing with the others too.

"Huaaaa! You guys stop it please!" shouted me. I begged to them.

"Hahahahaha! Really? I should come next time to take pictre her face" said Hatate as she was laughing to me.

"Well, you said you are new comer here. Welcome to Gensokyo… khngggg.. hahahahaha!" said Reimu, her laugh more louder than before.

After Reimu said that, everybody was continuing they laugh. No one cared about me. My cheek turned red even more than before. I know it wasn't bad at all, I was enjoying that too although I was ashamed.

"_First is you crow. The second is Hatate, and the other. I think I started to like this place…" _I glanced to them with bright red in my cheek and a smile on my red face.

"_**She is strange… I can't fulfill my wants if she is my body…"**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>To be continued<br>**_


End file.
